


Nothing To Something

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Hey babe-"Nick quickly shut his mouth after the word was said, an 'oh shit' expression on his face.Ellie stared at him wide eyed.A slip of the tongue in front of the team.





	Nothing To Something

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested Nick accidentally calling Ellie babe in front of the team!

It was the end to another case as they all started packing up their things.

Ellie had just put on her jacket when Nick was walking towards her desk.

“Hey babe-” 

Nick quickly shut his mouth after the word was said, an ‘oh shit’ expression on his face.

Ellie stared at him wide eyed.

All movement stopped.

Gibbs was looking at them with a raised eyebrow, McGee had his mouth open a little with a look of amusement and surprise. 

“That's..I wasn't..” Nick spun to look at Gibbs.

Ellie couldn't get her mouth to form any words, her eyes staying wide.

“Torres..”

Nick and Ellie exchanged a quick look.

“..Gibbs?”

Gibbs walked over and slapped a hand to the back of Nick's head. 

“Don't be a idiot, I already knew.”

“Knew?” Ellie finally could speak. 

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “About you two.”

“But-” Ellie said.

“We're not-” 

“I mean we haven't-”

“Goodnight.” Gibbs only said as he stalked off, smirk in place.

They both turned to look at McGee as he burst out laughing. He tried to talk but could only get laughter out, he waved his hand at them in a ‘forget about it’ motion as he walked away. 

“What the hell did he find so funny?” Nick asked, a clueless look on his face.

Ellie narrowed her eyes at McGee's back as he stepped onto the elevator still chuckling. “No idea..”

“And Gibbs-” Nick awkwardly laughed. “Already knew about us?”

Ellie let out an awkward laugh of her own. “Yeah that's just..ridiculous, nothing is going on!”

“Right..nothing.” Nick nodded. 

They walked to the elevator, stepping into it moments later. 

Ellie bit her lip and looked to Nick, only to find him staring back.

“What if..I don't want it to be nothing?” He asked carefully.

She looked into his eyes. “And if I don't want it to be nothing either?”

Nick stepped in front of her, his hand coming up to rest on her cheek. “Then I guess..nothing turns into something.”

“Something..” She repeated, her voice sounding a little breathless as Nick started leaning forward. 

Ellie felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. 

When his lips finally touched hers, Ellie couldn't help but feel light headed. 

Nick deepened the kiss and Ellie had to hold onto him as her knees went weak. Nick wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Neither of them heard the elevator doors opening. 

Until they heard a squeal.

They jumped apart in surprise, staring wide eyed at a widely grinning and bouncy Kasie.

“I knew it!” She shouted.

Nick cleared his throat and Ellie felt her cheeks color.

“Oh oh! You two are so cute together!” Kasie sighed dreamily, they exchanged raised eyebrows but couldn't help the smiles. 

“You uh..gonna be okay over there, Kasie?” Nick asked in amusement as the younger woman looked like she was holding in a lot more squeals and other noises of excitement.

She nodded quickly. “Yes! I just..oh I interrupted you two!” Kasie waved her hands around and started backing up. “You know what I'll just take the stairs-” She gestured towards the door to the stairs before taking off.

“Kasie!” Ellie called, but she was already out the stairwell door.

When the doors closed again they looked at each other and chuckled.

“She was right about interrupting.” Nick grinned. Ellie laughed.

“We could always continue..” Ellie suggested. “Meet at my place?”

Nick pulled her back to him. “You got a deal.” 


End file.
